Bad Apple
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: The Chosen One is not the Slave, but the Senator. What would it take to bring down a champion of democracy and justice in the Galactic Republic? Inspired by a post on Tumblr by dancingloki, giving an outline of what it would be like for Padmé to fall to the Dark Side rather than Anakin.
1. Chapter One: Latent Talent

**Bad Apple**

_The Chosen One is not the Slave, but the Senator. What would it take to bring down a champion of democracy and justice in the Galactic Republic? Inspired by a post on Tumblr by dancingloki, giving an outline of what it would be like for Padmé to fall to the Dark Side rather than Anakin. Also inspired by "Bad Apple!" from the Touhou Project. Bad Apple lyrics at the bottom of this chapter._

**_Author's Note:_**_ Special Thanks to __dancingloki, who made the Tumblr post, seriously, the story outline is amazing. And yes, I loved my Dark Side playthrough of Knights of the Old Republic. Being bad was so fun, and had the coolest ending._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Latent Talent<strong>

The blaster feels good in her hands, _too_ good, Padmé knew this was what she had to do.

She kept her blaster trained on Nute Gunray. She wanted to make him pay for making her people suffer. They died because of him, herded into camps like animals. She could pull the trigger, but Gunray wouldn't be able to explain himself to the Senate if he was dead.

She recalls the feeling of leading her men into battle, to control their fate sand achieve victory, she sees her enemies break into pieces and she feels satisfied, they're the enemy, they attacked her, they deserved to be destroyed, it clashes with her pacifism but it's justified, her righteous indignation and anger.

Captain Panaka informed her that the Federation's Droid Control Ship had exploded.

She felt elated, this was her victory, and tastes sweet, she enjoys it, more than she should, she's supposed to be a pacifist, but there's something about victory that fills her with elation.

"I have terrible news, Your Highness, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn perished in the battle at the hands of the Sith."

"He was a hero, and a good man, I admired him," she glanced over at Obi-Wan and Anakin who had arrived.

She approached them, they bowed respect.

"Are you all right?" she asked them, not as the Queen of Naboo, but as their friend.

"We will be," Obi-Wan replied, "I thank you for your concern."

That evening, they prepared Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral.

Padmé stared at the burning body of the Jedi. She heard Obi-Wan and Anakin speaking.

"Master, are you all right?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Anakin, remember there is no death, there is the Force," Obi-Wan told him, "But I will miss him."

"I Know Master," Anakin stared at the pyre.

Mace Windu glanced over at Master Yoda, "There's no doubt, the mysterious warrior was a Sith."

"Always two there are, a Master and an Apprentice," Yoda was deep in thought. Why had they resurfaced and which one had they destroyed.

Palpatine stares at the pyre; his face is still and unreadable.

The next day is a celebration of their victory and the alliance with the Gungans, Jar Jar dismounts clumsily and Padmé laughs. The crowd cheers for her and the joy of victory is something she savors.

But deep down inside, in the back of her mind, Padmé knows that the shadow that has stalked her will never truly leave; it's the light around her that keeps it at bay.

* * *

><p>Padmé arrived on Coruscant, to consult her mentor and friend, the newly appointed Chancellor Palplatine. She hoped that with his election, the Republic would change for the better.<p>

"At least now our people can have peace," Padmé commented. She'd worked so hard for it, and finally, the Trade Federation was gone. Her people were free.

"Peace is a lie, there's only the pretense of peace and the ambitions and passions of schemers," Palpatine explained. "If you want to survive in the galaxy, it's the first thing you must learn as a politician."

"The democratic process in the Republic is a sham, a shell game played on the voters. It will not be long before the cult of greed, called the Republic, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom," Palpatine told her matter-of-factly.

"How do we stop it?" Padmé asked.

"It's all a game my dear, and you must learn to win, you and I are _good_ people, we have _noble_ goals, you must do _whatever_ it takes, make sacrifices, because others _won't_ understand, they're too narrow minded. _Compromises_ are a necessary part of getting things done."

"I've done everything I can do, and it still wasn't enough," Padmé sighed.

"As Queen, you could do much more...as _Senator_, I can think of no one better to take my seat," Palpatine smiled, his warmth was something Padmé was grateful for.

"Here, have a drink," Palpatine offered her some water.

Reached out for the glass, much to her surprise, it moved, just a few centimeters, towards her hand.

"What was that?" she asked, astonished.

Chancellor Palpatine seems surprised, "Surely my old eyes have deceived me, Your Highness. I have seen Jedi do such things."

"They are very noble and admirable, Qui-Gon Jinn was a great Jedi Master," Amidala commented.

"I know," Palpatine agreed, "He's a hero to you."

Sidious had been enraged when Valorum sent a team of three Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-wan Kenobi and his Apprentice, Anakin Skywalker to negotiate with the Trade Federation.

They rescued her from the blockade and flew to Coruscant, where she addressed the Senate, only to be shot down and ignored; she'd called for Chancellor's resignation. She had returned and fought back against the Trade Federation, destroying their Droid Control Ship.

Padmé finished drinking the water and took her leave of her mentor and friend.

"I have somewhere to go," she told him.

She returned to her quarters on Couscant. She found Sabé

"I have some business to attend to, privately, please take my place, I will return soon."

"Your Highness, where are you going?" Sabé inquired curiously.

"The Jedi Temple," Padmé replied. "Please don't tell anyone, I will return in a few hours."

Padmé had a taxi speeder take her to the Jedi Temple; she approached the large building apprehensively.

_Pull yourself together Padmé, you're just satisfying your curiosity._

She entered the building, to her surprise, she saw Master Yoda, the Jedi seemed to be waiting for her.

"Your Highness, good to see you it is," Yoda greeted her.

"Master Yoda, I…wish to be tested," Padmé informed him.

"Request to be trained do you?"

"I have always felt that I have been different from others, and there are the dreams…"

Master Yoda beckoned her to follow him and she was led to the Jedi Council chambers. The other council members seem surprised to see her.

"Close your eyes," Mace Windu instructed.

Padmé did as they instructed.

"Reach out with your senses," Master Windu continued. "What do you see?"

He held a datapad with images that only he could see.

"A ship…a cup…a speeder," Padmé replied, the images were as real to her as if her eyes were open.

"How feel you?" Yoda asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"Afraid are you?" Yoda continued to prod.

"No Master Yoda."

"Your thoughts dwell on the Republic," Ki-Adi Mundi added.

"I am concerned for the future of the Republic and the democracy it stands for."

"Afraid to lose it are you?" Yoda's tone put Padmé on edge.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she asked, surprised by the question.

"Everything," Yoda replied. "Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. I sense much fear in you."

She was ushered out and they conferred among themselves. They called her in a short time later.

"You have great potential, Your Highness, but you cannot be trained," Mace Windu told her.

Padmé was a politician and hid her disappointment behind a mask of indifference.

"Might I ask why that is?"

"You are too old, the Jedi Order trains Jedi from when they are very young and you are a politician, others would question your motives."

"I only want to help people, that is all I have ever wanted," her explanation is clear. She doesn't care about the power and prestige that comes with being a Jedi, as a Jedi she could do more than simply negotiate, she could make a difference and help in more ways than any shortsighted politician.

"We cannot make exceptions, not even for someone with your potential," Mace told her.

"I thank you for your time, Master Windu," Padmé thanked him, bowing formally. She walked out of the Jedi Temple, she decided to talk to Palpatine, no one else would understand her frustrations, he _always_ understood her.

* * *

><p>She arrived at his office and announced herself, Palpatine smiled, delighted to see her.<p>

"Padmé, I assume you're here on unofficial business as you gave your civilian name rather than your formal title. What's on your mind?"

"I went to the Jedi Council to be tested, they said I have potential but I'm too old," she sighed. "My life could be so…different; I could do more for people as a Jedi than as a Senator. Think about it, resolving conflict is their life."

"Indeed, but the Jedi are short-sighted, too stuck in their ways to see that change is a good thing, they could use someone with your ideals in the Order. But don't feel bad, it's their loss."

"Still…I wish I could learn more, about the Force, about their ways, is that wrong?" Padmé glanced over at him.

Palpatine smiled at her, "No, of course not, curiosity is always good, knowledge is power and power is a _good_ thing in the hands of good people like you."

He walked over to his bookshelf. He removed a book from it, he handed it to her.

"Since you're so curious about the Force, I thought perhaps you would enjoy reading about it," he handed her the book, it was Sith lore, she'd read it of course, to satisfy her curiosity, because that was how must Jedi fell, they were curious and he knew that the Sith were the true seekers of knowledge. The Jedi forbade curiosity, and it would be their downfall, it always was.

"Where would you get something like this?" Padmé inquired.

"I'm a wealthy eccentric, collecting books became my hobby after I became too old for speeder races."

"You a racer, our Supreme Chancellor," she laughed mirthfully at the thought of him racing around on a speeder. "You don't seem like the sort to do that."

"I was quite a troublemaker in my youth, but please, don't feel you have to be so formal around me, we _are_ friends after all. If you ever need _anything_, please come speak to me. I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Are you sure it's all right for me to borrow this?" Padmé accepted the book gratefully. She'd made a good choice in studying under him when she was preparing to run for the position of Queen, he was a good man and he was very wise and knowledgeable in everything. And he was always there for her when she needed him.

"Of course, just return it to me when you're finished."

"Thank you, I'll return it, just like you found it," Padmé tucked it away and bowing formally, she departed, returning to her quarters.

* * *

><p>Palpatine watched her leave, mulling over the events of the past week. He was still seething over the loss of his Apprentice, Lord Maul. Still, he would need a replacement, the Skywalker boy, he had potential, but how he'd not noticed <em>her<em>, how the _Jedi_ had not noticed her, shocked him.

Padmé's Force sensitivity was apparent, he'd never given a thought to her, because she was a politician, but she was powerful, her potential was beyond anything he'd sensed, but she was an idealist, and genuinely good, it disgusted him.

He _would_ make her his Apprentice, it would take time, and he would use her political position to aid him in laying the foundations for his rise to power, she needed a mentor, a teacher to guide her through the tangled mess of politics, he'd teach her to play the game and how to obtain victory.

He already started planting the seeds in her head by persuading her to call for a vote of no confidence in Valorum. She truly believed in her ideals, and he could tweak her ideals to suit his needs.

Padmé had always admired the Jedi, he could twist that admiration to hatred, she'd been disappointed that they would never train her because she was too old, giving her the tome of forbidden Sith lore played on her curiosity and intelligence, after all, it was just a book to her, she wasn't a practitioner, Jedi or Sith.

Her thirst for knowledge would plant the seeds for her lust for power and he would offer her that, and then she would listen to him even more, and he would ensure her loyalty to him.

He smiled, she would be a great asset to him, both politically and as an Apprentice, all he had to do was bide his time and be patient and as a Sith, he had excellent patience, they'd waited 1,000 years to bring down the Jedi, he would wait four or five more.

* * *

><p>Padmé poured over the book with interest, sure it wasn't exactly the Jedi philosophy, but it was a fascinating contrast to it. The parallels and differences, they could be studied in the finest schools in the galaxy, philosophers could debate these things for hours. Why would the Jedi suppress a differing point of view when it didn't seem so "evil"?<p>

At least, that's what her rational side told her, but she remembered Darth Maul and the hatred in his eyes, but the philosophy she was reading and what she'd seen seemed to contradict each other.

It spoke of freedom, that the Force itself was freedom, wasn't that a good thing? Why shouldn't she learn more about the ways of the Force if it means she can bring freedom to others? The Jedi's limits on who could join the order seemed too rigid, there could be so many more of them if they would let others in, especially people who wanted to good.

_"Peace is a lie, there is only passion  
>Through passion, I gain strength<br>Through strength, I gain power  
>Through power, I gain victory<br>Through victory, my chains are broken  
>The Force shall free me"<em>

Padmé glanced down at the book, it was fascinating, she'd heard it was supposedly a Sith philosophy, the Sith like Darth Maul who had murdered Qui-Gon, but still, she maintained her interest in the tome, it was always good to know your enemy, right? It wasn't like she was a Force user who could do the extraordinary, they said she had great potential, but she was too old, they wouldn't grant her an exception and politicians would gossip, saying that her interest in becoming a Jedi was to wield political power.

Padmé fascinated by the philosophy of the book, and there was nothing wrong with indulging one's curiosity, nothing wrong at all.

* * *

><p><em>Ever on and on I continue circling<br>With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
>Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing<br>And suddenly I see that I can't break free—I'm  
>Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity<br>With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
>To tell me who I am, who I was<br>Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
>Till I can't break free, and<em>

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_  
><em>But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel<em>  
><em>So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside<em>  
><em>And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night<em>  
><em>You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go<em>  
><em>But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know<em>  
><em>If I make another move there'll be no more turning back<em>  
><em>Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black<em>

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_  
><em>Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?<em>  
><em>Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?<em>  
><em>I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?<em>  
><em>Can I take another step? I've done everything I can<em>  
><em>All the people that I see I will never understand<em>  
><em>If I find a way to change, if I step into the light<em>  
><em>Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white<em>

_Ever on and on I continue circling_  
><em>With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony<em>  
><em>Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing<em>  
><em>And suddenly I see that I can't break free—I'm<em>  
><em>Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity<em>  
><em>With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony<em>  
><em>To tell me who I am, who I was<em>  
><em>Uncertainty enveloping my mind<em>  
><em>Till I can't break free, and<em>

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_  
><em>But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel<em>  
><em>So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside<em>  
><em>And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night<em>  
><em>You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go<em>  
><em>But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know<em>  
><em>If I make another move there'll be no more turning back<em>  
><em>Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black<em>

_If I make another move, if I take another step_  
><em>Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left<em>  
><em>If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night<em>  
><em>Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?<em>  
><em>Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?<em>  
><em>I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can<em>  
><em>If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black<em>

_"__Bad Apple!"__ —_**_Touhou Project, Game four: __Lotus Land Story_**


	2. Chapter Two: Disillusionment

**Chapter Two: Disillusionment  
><strong>

**_Author's Note:_**_ I just learned something interesting about Padmé, she's religious, yes, the Naboo practice Polytheism, I find it fascinating when everyone who writes love scenes for her and Anakin has them shout "Gods!", and I find it rather funny and ironic. It also makes her fall to the Dark Side interesting, because of her religious background; she can feel like the gods screwed her over as much as the Jedi did._

_I haven't watched much of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, because I don't like the animation style that much. I've also aged up Anakin to being 2 years younger, because 5 years younger for him is kind of ridiculous. I'm also changing their relationship because Attack of the Clones felt like George was trying to channel Romeo and Juliet, but did it wrong. I like the idea of them being friends for years first before falling in love._

_I also loved Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII and thought the "Loveless" Poem to be appropriate for this story._

_The soundtrack "Ezio's Family" is the instrumental inspiration for this fanfic._

* * *

><p>"Shiraya!" 20-year-old Padmé Amidala swore on one of the Goddesses of Naboo, she sighed in frustration. It'd been five years since the Battle of Naboo, her life had changed in those five years. Her political career had been an eventful one.<p>

Padmé realized that with her victory in the Battle of Naboo had bolstered her reputation. She decided to take Sheev Paplatine's advice and run for the Senate position once her term was over. Padmé had finished her term as Queen and continued her work in the Senate, and it had been a hard experience for her, realizing that she could never get anything done without having to compromise, what scared her most was just how easy it was. She thought she could retain her idealism and make the galaxy better, more often than not, she found herself being stonewalled.

Padmé learned many things over the years as a politician, many of them did not truly care about the people or species under their care, they just loved the prestige and power, wealth and respect that came from being a Senator. She also knew there were ways to wield power over people. She knew hers, her vote; her shining reputation made her a crucial member of the Senate. Other Senators bribed and bought the vote of others. She would simply make a promise and follow through with it, not necessarily for morality's sake, but because she could bend the rules to get things done…even if it meant going to extremes with various forms of blackmail which was never the financial sort, which made it harder for her opponents to lash back at her.

Her loyalty to her own causes garnered the admiration of her peers. They respect her, but they want her out of the way, because she hinders their ambitions. Despite all her efforts, the Republic was crumbling; systems were joining the Confederation of Independent Systems in droves. They'd amassed droid armies, and the Republic had to respond, they had drafted the Military Creation Act, she's experienced war, and she doesn't want another one, but no matter what she does, it seems inevitable.

"Don't curse the Gods, Milady, they can hear you!" Cordé scolded.

"Apologies, Cordé, I'm just frustrated," Padmé appeased her handmaiden quickly, putting more papers away.

"Senator, are yusa all right?" Jar Jar asked. He speaks like himself when he's at home, at Curascant, he speaks normal Basic.

"I'm fine Jar Jar," Padmé reassured the worried Gungan. She began walking away. "Time to return to Curascant."

Padmé sighed in frustration; it was so hard to garner support for opposing the Military Creation Act. She knows that financial bribes don't work, because everyone is paid off, but what can she do? She had private investigators go after Orn Free Taa, discovering his dirty little secret mistress in the brothel in Courscant's Underworld.

Padmé always made sure it could never be traced back to her; the recipient would always assume it was from some other Senator, even with all her efforts, it's still not nearly enough.

She _needs_ to gain more influence and power, if she can do that, she can _make_ them comply with her policies, she deeply believes in democracy, but the others don't _understand_, and that's the problem, they would work together to better the galaxy if they'd just _understand_ her views.

They exit hyperspace and land on the planet. They disembark, making their way down the ramp.

Captain Typho scans the area, checking for threats. He seems relieved.

"We made it. I guess I was wrong; there was no danger at all," Typho hopes the worst is over.

It's not, the ship is rocked by an explosion, causing the platform to explode, the permacrete shattered by it. Captain Typho rushes forward to search for survivors. If they aren't dead already.

Padmé exits the Naboo starfighter she's been in, having switched places with Cordé her decoy. She rushes to her friend's side, cradling her head, "Cordé!" she called her name.

Cordé spoke weakly. "... I'm sorry, m'lady... I'm... not sure I..."

Padmé cradles her friend's body as her head slumps back.

""No! No! No!" Padmé's shocked, denying the senseless death of her bodyguard.

"I should not have come back," Padmé told herself; if she hadn't Cordé wouldn't have died.

Captain Typho had to remind her of what she came here to do.

"This vote is very important. You did your duty and Cordé did hers." He pulled her away, "Now come. M'Lady, please!" He ushered her away, Artoo-Deetoo follows close behind her.

* * *

><p>Inside the Galactic Senate Chambers, Mas Ameda attempts to call the Senators to order. "Order! We shall have order! The motion for the Republic to commission an army takes precedent, and that is what we will vote on at this time."<p>

Another aide comes and whispers something in Sheev Palpatine's ear; his horrified expression said it all. He moved to address the Senate.

"...My esteemed colleagues excuse me... I have just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator Amidala of the Naboo system...Has been assassinated!"

Palpatine continued speaking, "This grievous blow is especially personal to me. Before I became Chancellor, I served Amidala when she was Queen. She was a great leader who fought for justice, not only in this honorable assembly, but also on her home planet. She was so loved she could have been elected queen for life. She believed in public service, and she fervently believed in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all. We will all mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom...and as a dear friend."

The room is silent, Senator Ask Aak from Malastare moved his pod to the center of the arena."How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends!" he demanded angrily. "We must confront these rebels now, and they need an army to do it."

Senator Darsana, the Ambassador from Glee Anselm moved his pod to the center as well. "Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this assassination? We are no longer safe under their protection."

Senator Orn Free Taa joined the fray, "The Republic needs more security now! Before it comes to war."

Sheev Palpatine was agitated, "Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations are continuing with the separatists. Peace is our objective here...not war."

Padmé moved her pod to the center of the room, with all the shouting amongst the Senators, they didn't notice her. "My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!"

The Senate went quiet, but then thunderous applause broke out.

Palpatine spoke again, "It is with great surprise and joy the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala."

Padmé moved to address her colleagues, "Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army...but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure its passage..."

The Senate began to boo and yell at her. She ignored them. Stubborn fools.

"I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war first-hand; I do not wish to do it again!" She hears the arguing for and against her statements, if only they'd actually listen to her, if only she can get through to them!

Padmé raised her voice, "Wake up, Senators...you must wake up! If you offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will losetheir freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic.I pray you do not let fear push you into a disastrous down this security measure,which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do!"

Padmé can hear the booing and groaning and just wants to slap sense into all of them, if only she were permitted to.

Orn Free Taa pulled up beside her. "My motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first. That is the rule of law." Padmé looked to her mentor in frustration. He could only give her a sympathetic expression.

Sheev Palpatine spoke, "Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned."

* * *

><p>Sheev Papatine sat behind his desk in the Executive Office, Masters Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki-ADi-Mundi and Mace Winddu sat across from him.<p>

Palpatine was tired, "I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatists."

"If they do break away—" Mace began.

"No! I will not let that happen!" the Chancellor interjected, determination in his voice.

"But if they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers," Master Windu pointed out.

"Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?" Palpatine inquired of the old Jedi Master. Yoda closes his eyes, reaching out with the Force, "Worse than war, I fear... Much worse."

"What?" Palpatine asked, horrified.

"What do you sense, Master?" Master Windu prodded.

"Impossible to see...The Dark Side clouds everything. But this I am sure of—" He opened his eyes, "Do their duty the Jedi will."

Palpatine heard a buzzer sound, and his aide, Dar Wac appeared on a hologram on his desk.

"The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord," Dar Wac informed him.

"Send them in," Palpatine ordered. They stood as Senator Padmé Amidala, Captain Typho, Jar Jar Binks, Mas Amedda, Bail Organa Horox Ryder and Orn Free Taa entered the room. The Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu greeted them.

Padmé felt Yoda tap her with his cane. "With you the force is strong...young Senator. To see you alive brings warm feeling to my heart." Padmé feels pride in the acknowledgment of her gift, but then the stab of resentment at the reminder that she'll never be trained as a Jedi. She hides it with a smile, sincerely appreciating his comforting words.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?"

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo. Mace Windu informed her.

Spice Miners wouldn't have the money or resources needed to get to her. Padmé gazed at them, I don't wish to disagree but I think that Count Dooku was behind it."

The Jedi stir in surprise. "You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He wouldn't assassinate anyone; it is not in his character."

Padmé's irritation is growing; can't the Jedi ever side with her? They won't condone the Military Creation Act, and they don't trust her instincts, why did they deem themselves so high and mighty above her?

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer," Ki-Adi-Mundi told her.

"In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains Senator, in grave danger you are," Master Yoda reminded her.

Palpatine walked to a nearby window, looking out at the busy is thoughtful, "Count Dooku has always avoided any kind of conflict. It appears he has no desire to start a war. Why would he kill you? To what end?"

"I don't know, but everything in my being tells me he was behind it..." Padmé tells them, she wants to tell them that she senses it in the Force, but then they would pry, and discover that she was buying old Jedi Lore off the black market and even Sith Lore, she hides it, because they don't understand that she _needs_ to learn more about the ways of the Jedi, so she can use her innate powers to help others.

After gazing out of the window deep in thought, Palpatine turned to Mace Windu."Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?" he asked.

"Do you think that is a wise use of manpower during these stressful times?" Bail Organ countered, the Jedi were stretched thin across the galaxy.

Padmé wished people wouldn't talk about her like she wasn't there, Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the..."

"..."situation is that serious." Palpatine finished her sentence, "No, but I do, Senator."

"Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards!" Padmé protested.

Palpatine's mind came up with an acceptable compromise, "I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with...an old friend like...Master Kenobi..."

Palpatine and Mace Windu nodded at each other. "That's possible. He has just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion."

"You know him, M'Lady...he watched over you during the blockade conflict."

"This is not necessary, Chancellor," Padmé's voice was exasperated.

"Do it for me, M'Lady, please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable," the chancellor, no her mentor pleaded with her. Padmé let out a sigh as the Jedi began to leave.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, M'Lady," Mace Windu informed her.

Yoda leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Too little about yourself you worry, Senator, and too much about politics. Be mindful of your danger, Padmé. Accept our help." Padmé accepted his words of wisdom, how could she refuse a Jedi Master who was so wise?

The Jedi left his office, Palpatine continued to pace behind his desk. "I will not let this Republic that has stood for over a thousand years, be split in two!"

* * *

><p>Padmé sat at her office desk, reading a book, it was one of her favorite stories, it was a tragic love story of Veré and Set, Naboo's tragic eternal lovers. It had been turned into a stage play, one that patrons all over the galaxy traveled to Naboo to see.<p>

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess  
>We seek it thus, and take to the sky<br>Ripples form on the water's surface  
>The wandering soul knows no rest.<em>

"_Loveless_, Act I," Anakin smiled as he walked in. The young handsome man was a Jedi knight, merely 20 years old, it was unheard of in the Order, but he'd proven himself to be a wise and good Jedi, always willing to help, he was kind and gave no thought to rewards. Padmé had always admired him for that.

"You remembered!" Padmé exclaimed, laughing.

"How can I not when you've beaten it into my head?" Anakin asked pointing to his forehead.

"I'm here Senator Padmé," Jar Jar calls. "The Jedi Obi-Wan and Anakin have arrived."

Jar Jar has become more articulate over the years, learning to speak perfect Basic. Jar Jar isn't as excitable as he used to be, he's used to Anakin visiting Padmé, they've maintained their friendship for five years, and he's used to seeing him around her Senate Office whenever they return from missions.

"We will begin our duties immediately," Obi-Wan informed her. Captain Typho began to show them around.

_Her world is burning, Padmé can see the green fields of Naboo aflame, droid tanks scattered everywhere, but she can't move, for some unknown and terrible reason, she can't move, not her arms or legs. She's helpless, everything burning, including herself. The agony is unbearable, but it is eternal and unending._

_She can hear a voice, screaming at her, but she doesn't know who it is._

_"Tell me, did your promises come to pass? Where's your Gods? Where's your Kingdom? What's the matter Queen? Answer me, Queen. Mad Queen. They're all dead. Every last soul, dead. In service to you, and to your promises!"_

Padmé woke with a start, gasping, forcing herself to control her breathing. It's just a dream. That's all it is, a nightmare.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but something kept nagging at her. She saw something outside her window. She felt the danger trough the Force she sat up and looked out the window, seeing a blaster pointed at her, she rolled away as the window of her apartment shattered.

She took cover behind her bed as the Jedi rushed in, lightsabers ignited, she whipped outa blaster she hid in a drawer and opened fire. The assassin, a bounty hunter, avoided her shots and avoided the lasers deflected back at him.

He launched a cord looping it around her neck, and dragged her towards the window, Padmé gasped for breath; removing a knife she always had strapped to her leg and cut the cord. She elbowed the bounty hunter in the head; he staggered back but tried to shoot her.

Obi-Wan rushed the bounty hunter even as Anakin deflected the blaster bolts aimed at Padmé.

The Bounty hunter ran forward and jumped out the window, rocketing away. He fired one more shot. Anakin pushed Padmé out of the way as it embedded it in the wall where she'd just been.

"Senator, are you all right?" Anakin asked, examining her neck where she'd nearly been strangled.

"I'm fine Anakin, I'm fine," she replied, catching her breath.

The next day, Obi-Wan reported to the Jedi Council, who authorized him to look into the Bounty Hunter.

Padmé was preparing to depart for Naboo, she packed her luggage, irritated that she has to leave. But she must adhere to the Jedi Council, only they'd respect her wishes and be more understanding.

"I'm counting on you Jar Jar," she told him.

"You bet my ass," he replied.

"WHAT?!" Padmé exclaimed in shock.

Jar Jar coughed, making a quick recovery, "Oh, pardon me, Senator. I mean, I am honored to accept this heavy burden. I take on this responsibility with deep humility tinged with an overwhelming pride. It is not every day that I am called upon to..."

Padmé gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, "You're a good friend, Jar Jar. I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do." He turned red.

"Of course, M'lady," Jar Jar took his leave, breaking out into a beaming grin as he passed Anakin.

She resumed her packing.

"I do not like this idea of hiding," Padmé scowled.

"Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find that bounty hunter," Anakin reassured her.

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the "Military Creation Act" not to be here when its fate is decided!"

Anakin can sense her frustrations are not directed at him. "I promise you; once the danger has passed we will return here to Curascant," Anakin tell her.

She smiles, "Thanks Ani. I needed to hear that." She finished packing.

They boarded the ship and prepared for their journey back to Naboo. She could hear the ship's crew begin to sing.

_Ships may come and ships may go__  
>As long as the sea does roll.<br>Each sailor lad just like his dad,  
>He loves the flowing bowl.<br>A trip on shore he does adore  
>A girl who's nice and round.<br>When the money's gone  
>It's the same old song,<br>"Get up Jax! John, sit down!"_

Padmé began to sing the chorus, much to Anakin's surprise.

_Come along, come along, You jolly brave boys,  
>There's plenty more grog in the jar.<br>We'll plough the briny ocean  
>Like a jolly roving tar.<em>

"What is it?" Anakin asked, "And how do you know this song?"

"My father used to take me sailing when I was little, it's a sea shanty Nubians sing."

_When Jax comes in, it's then he'll steer__  
>To some old boarding house.<br>They'll welcome him with rum and gin,  
>And feed him on pork scouse.<br>He'll lend, spend and he'll not offend  
>Till he lies drunk on the ground<br>When the money's gone  
>It's the same old song,<br>"Get up Jax! John, sit down!"_

_Come along, come along, You jolly brave boys,__  
>There's plenty more grog in the jar.<br>We'll plough the briny ocean  
>Like a jolly roving tar.<em>

Jax, he then, oh then he'll sail  
>Bound down for Theed or<p>

_Varykino__  
>All the ladies fair in Naboo there<br>They love the sailor man.  
>He'll go to shore out on a tear<br>And he'll buy some girl a gown.  
>When the money's gone<br>It's the same old song,  
>"Get up Jax! John, sit down!"<em>

__Come along, come along, You jolly brave boys,__  
>There's plenty more grog in the jar.<br>We'll plough the briny ocean  
>Like a jolly roving tar.<em>_

When Jax gets old and weatherbeat,  
>Too old to cruse about,<br>They'll let him stop in some rum shop  
>Till eight bells calls him out.<br>Then he'll raise his eyes up to the skies,  
>And loud he'll cry, "Thank<p>

__Shiraya __I'm homeward bound!"__  
>When the money's gone<br>It's the same old song,  
>"Get up Jax! John, sit down!"<em>_

_Padmé watched as Anakin began to join them in their song._

Come along, come along, You jolly brave boys,  
>There's plenty more grog in the jar.<br>We'll plough the briny ocean  
>Like the jolly roving tar.<p>

They disembarked, entering the city of Theed, "Before meeting with the Queen, I want to take you somewhere."

Anakin followed her, she walked through the streets, until she came to a building, she surprised him by climbing up onto the roof.

"See that?" she pointed to a tall building, over in the center of the city. "That's the highest point in Theed, I'll race you there!"

They disembarked, entering the city of Theed, "Before meeting with the Queen, I want to take you somewhere."

Anakin followed her, she walked through the streets, until she came to a building, she surprised him by climbing up onto the roof. "See that?" she pointed to a tall building, over in the center of the city. "That's the highest point in Theed, I'll race you there!"

She began to run, Anakin followed her, she was athletic and quick, He kept up with her, but she was still ahead of him. They sprinted across rooftops, sprinting over rooftops, she was ahead of him, she climbed up the side of the building with ease, making her way up to the top. Anakin gasped in awe, the view from up there amazed him. He could see the entire city, it was beyond description.

Anakin gazed out over the beautiful city of Theed from the high building he and Senator Amidala had raced up to. The city was so breathtaking, especially from above. They sat on the roof edge overlooking the city.

"I'm curious, are you going to see anyone?"

Padmé appeared thoughtful. "Like romantically? No, I don't have anyone."

"That's not what I meant," Anakin stated, surprised.

"I did see someone, it didn't work out."

"What was his name?" Anakin's curiosity was piqued.

"I don't know..." Padmé stalled.

"Sure you do... you just don't want to tell me."

"Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" she teased him.

"They only work on the weak-minded. You are anything but weak-minded," he laughed out loud.

"All right... his name was Palo. I was twelve. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older then I... very cute... dark curly hair... dreamy eyes."

Anakin sighed, laughing, "All right, I get the picture...whatever happened to him?"

"I went on to become a Queen. He went on to become an artist."

"Maybe he was the smart one," Anakin observed, Padmé seemed happy in her work, but she didn't seem as…happy as she should be.

"You really don't like politicians, do you?" Padmé asked in a serious voice.

"I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them," his tone is teasing and she laughed.

Padmé sighed, "I'm not sure the system works anymore. The Republic is a democracy in name only, really. The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do. They should be made to."

Anakin's astonished by her words, all the years he's known her, she has championed democracy, "By whom? Who's going to make them?"

"I don't know. Someone," Padmé's thoughtful. Who would lead the Republic and make them understand?

"You?" Anakin asked, he's always seen her as a worthy leader, but this conversation is so unlike her.

"Of course not me," she protested, she'd never dream of leading the Republic herself, that was for others, like her mentor Sheev Palpatine.

"But someone," Anakin prodded.

"Someone wise," she conceded.

That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me."

"Well if it works…" Padmé ponders aloud, she's just thinking out loud, nothing more.

"You can't be serious; you're the champion of democracy, Padmé!"

"You're making fun of me!" she laughs. "I'm just thinking out loud."

"I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator," Anakin smiled.

"You're so bad, stop it!" she playfully snaps at him.

"You're always so serious. Always carrying the weight of the universe on your shoulders." Padmé glanced over at him.

"I wish I didn't have to feel that way."

"You shouldn't have to," Anakin told her. He gazed out over the beautiful view of Theed below him.

"It is a good life we lead, Padmé," he glanced over at her. She quietly slipped her hand into his. He noticed, but didn't say anything about it.

"The best," she agreed. "May it never change."

"And may it never change us."

**_Author's Note: _**_No I don't hate Jar Jar, sure his use as humor is stupid, but I did like him when I was a kid. _


End file.
